


Daddy Dearest

by SunriseUtopian



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU?? ish??, Eveline is OP, Eveline needs love! And a hug. And therapy., Haven't thought about it much, Jack Baker is a good person... kind of..., Marguerite is a sweetheart, Might just be one-shots, Sassy Eveline!, The Bakers don't get infected, mention of future deaths, this is what I do at 4:30 ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseUtopian/pseuds/SunriseUtopian
Summary: AU, Eveline sunk the ship, not the hurricane. The Baker's don't go insane, and well Eveline is kind of done with people, in general.Let's be real Eveline has a seriously sad story line canonically, lets give her some hope!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> After I got some sleep I changed the summary. Because sleep is a beautiful thing. I really beed to learn how to write fluff. There is a reason why I can't have nice things.
> 
> Anyways enjoy, I sincerely hope that you all get some amusement out of this.

It was raining when Eveline split the ship in half,-the mercenaries were just in the way- when the water and wind crashed against the hull. Creating a vacuum of pressure that threatened pull down the lab and submerged it in the Bayou. The metal support beams groaning with vain effort to remain intact, before the _ping-ping-ping_ of the now rusted nuts and bolts burst from the beams. Some impaling the scrambling crew that tried to run from the chaos and from the abnormalities taking root.

 

Hands clasped together the two little girls looked on, the carnage and rotting corpses barely making either flinch. While Eveline looked on with unbridled glee at watching her prison sink before her, the other looked disinterested at the screams and begs for help. No one was going to save them, Mia didn't want to be a family and Alan… Well, he said a lot of things he probably now regrets. Such is life, filled with crushing expectations and crippling disappointment. They know.

 

The other little girl tugs at Eveline's hand, re-adjusting the backpack of _their_ medicine and other essentials into a better position, gently pulling her to a rowboat that luckily hadn't been broken by Eveline’s brash methods.

 

“We don't have much time Evie, how long will your friends keep them distracted?”

 

Eveline gives a girlish giggle, black tar dripping from her mouth, as they both lower the rowboat into murky water of the bayou.

 

“Oh Ava, Mia is on a merry goose chase through a ship that's about to sink. She may have long enough to find a life vest, if she stops hunting for us.” Ava and Eveline exchange brief smiles with each other. “Besides, she must be having a blast with my hallucination. So must Alan or what's left of him, anyway.”

 

Ava hummed in agreement as they rowed away from the cargo ship, both watching in satisfaction as their prison blew up. The sound echoing across the still waters of the bayu. Ava gave Eveline a sharp look, which Eveline returned with a feral smile.

 

“You said no survivors.”

 

Ava rolled her eyes at her accomplice, though she did say ‘no survivors’ it would have been better if everyone was molded, as they reached a dock hoping that no one heard that explosion, there _was_ a lot of rain tonight and thunder.

 

“We need a plan.”

 

“I had a plan, Ava. **_You_ ** didn't like it.”

 

“ _‘Find a family that wants us’_ , isn't a plan Evie.”

 

“You forgot: _‘kill anyone who argues’._ And it is so a plan!”

 

“Nu-uh!”

 

“Uh-huh!”

 

Ava let out a growl of frustration throwing her arm out from her side, sending a trail of white coating a hapless tree. Neither girl breaking eye contact as the tree cracks and crumbles into a pile of ash. Ava looks away tears of frustration and exhaustion pooling in her eyes.

 

“I don't want to lose you, Evie. I-” Ava swallows thickly as her throat starts to close up. “I can't be alone, I-I’m sorry.”

 

Eveline embraced Ava in a tight hug, shaking while she buried her wet face in Ava’s shoulder.

 

“No, I'm sorry, you're right we do need a plan if we want to be able to stay away from _them._ ” Eveline spits the name like a curse, before she pulls away, looking at Ava with a determined expression. “ What's our next move? We can't afford to waste time.”

 

Ava nervously looked around as she rifled through the backpack pulling out a thick wad of hundred dollar bills. Smiling shyly at Eveline, “While you were being the diversion I had one of the lab workers open a multitude of safes-Did you see the weird puzzles that you have to do to open them, it's kinda ridiculous- Anyway, it turns out that not only do we have some cash on us we also have different IDs. As far as whoever-it-is-that-wants-us knows, we died on that ship. We just need to make our head start count.”

 

Eveline nods, blunt teeth digging into her lip. “Where do we go from here though, if we have that much money we need to do _something._ Like maybe hop on a bus? To cross the country?”

 

Ava shakes her head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she thought. “Can’t use a bus. _They_ are probably watching the stations, besides it's a little suspicious seeing two ten year old girls without parents board a bus. What about by train?”

 

Eveline looks at Ava, before gesturing with her arms spread wide. “We’re in the middle of the bayou Ava. Where are we going to find a train?”

 

“Maybe we should pick a direction and start walking?”

 

Eveline gives Ava an even flatter stare. “Or we could follow this dock up to that mud path and see where that goes.”

 

Ava gives sheepish smile and tucks a strand of ebony hair behind her ear. “That works too.”

 

“Well, I'm glad you two got that all sorted out. But you mind doin’ me a favor and tellin’ me. What. The. **Hell. Are. You. Doing. On . My. Property?** ”

 

Both girls turned hands clenching each other in an unbreakable grip. As a balding man in a red checkered shirt and thin rimmed glasses, leveled a shotgun at them. A single thought echoing in the girl's’ mind.

 

_‘We should have stayed on the boat.’_

  
  


XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

 

Ava opened her mouth to speak but her thoughts were a jumbled garbled mess. She closed her mouth trying to gather her thoughts into some semblance of order. Her heart pounded in her chest as her hand trembled as the man who was quite a few feet away seemed to tower over her. Ava clenched Eveline’s hand in a desperate grip as the rain beat down on them, chipping away at Ava’s resolve as her shoulders curled in on her trying to make herself seem as small as possible.

 

“I- We- umm”

 

Eveline moved to block her sight of the stranger who still had them both at gunpoint. Chin jutting out in defiance as she stared him down.

 

“We were in a shipwreck, we are the only survivors and we are trying to get our bearings. So would you mind doin’ us a favor and **dropping. Your. Damn. Gun**?” There was a tense silence that reigned between Eveline and the stranger. Ava getting her heart rate back down as she watched Eveline’s -or was it her’s, in the dark it’s so hard to tell.- virus start to spread around them. Ava loosened her grip on the hand she held slightly as the stranger, nodded his head to Eveline and lowered his firearm.

 

“Alright, we can have a civilized conversation. I’ll start us off my name’s Jack Baker, and right now you’re both standin’ on my pier.” He jerked his head back towards the path. “Up that away , is my home. If you give me your names I’ll take you up there, and you can tell me everything.”

 

Ava squeaked in alarm locking eyes with Jack for just a moment.

 

“ _Everything?”_

 

Jack looked at her with steady eyes and gave her a knowing half smile.

 

**“Everything.”**

 

Eveline, who kept her eyes trained on Jack in case he tried to do something, tilted her head towards Ava waiting for her to make the first move. Ava bit her bottom lip in thought before nodding as well.

 

“I’m Ava, and this is Eveline. It’s nice to meet you?”

 

Jack let out a bark of laughter, as he looked at them. Mirth lighting up his eyes as he re-examined them.

 

“We’ll see, kid. We’ll see. Now grab your backpack and follow me, I did say we would have a civilized conversation didn’t I?”

 

Ava picked up the backpack as Eveline zipped it up. Both holding each other’s hand as they followed Jack up the dirt -mud- path and into the house next to the dock. Ava flinched at every rustle of wind grey eyes tracking the movements in the trees hoping that Jack didn’t see her lose control over her emotions. That would be difficult to explain. Well all of it, was going to be rather difficult to explain.

 

Ava’s free hand grasped the shoulder strap of the backpack in a white knuckled grip. As she breathed heavily through her nose trying to quell her sporadic emotions -didn’t the doctor say that bad things happen when she gets upset? Granted that was after Evie took control of him.- Ava was jerked into reality when Eveline yanked on her hand. Shaking herself back into the conversation she smiled at Jack.

 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that, my mind likes to wonder at times.”

 

Jack raised a graying eyebrow at her, and gestured with his hand to the open door.

 

“I said ‘Come on in’.”

 

Oh. Oh! Eagerly Ava nodded as she and Eveline walked into the rustic house. Ava looking at the paintings curiously as Eveline gazed at the animal carvings with a thoughtful look. The door closed behind them Eveline tore her eyes from the statues and looked at Jack assessing him, probably trying to determine if he was trustworthy. Before moving to place herself between him and her sister. Blocking his sight of the backpack, like at the dock.

 

Jack sighed as he got a good look at both girls: bare feet covered in mud, that splattered up to their knees. Eveline’s dress was sopping wet as it weighed down the little girls shoulder’s her black hair stuck to her face as her gray eyes glared every time he so much as twitched. Her hand grasped tightly to her sister’s, clinging as much to her as Ava was to Eveline. Ava looked like she had the weight of the world resting on her thin shoulders. Her shoulder length hair unkempt and sticking to her face, which highlighted just how gaunt they looked in comparison to her sister. -Does she even eat? Damn I may have to wake up Marguerite, she loves feeding people.-

“Come on, I’ll show you to the kitchens, you look like you didn’t have a decent meal in a long while.” Jack watched as they both flinched at his assessment. They followed him as he walked to the kitchens, somewhat surprised when they saw an older woman already making a pot of coffee. Her dark hair pulled into a messy bun as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Her soft brown eyes briefly meeting Jack’s as she took a good look at both girls. She took a look at the clock above the doorway 3:00 A.m. Perfect time to start breakfast.

 

“This is Marguerite, my wife. Marguerite this is Ava”, Jack nodded at the waif of a girl, “and this is Eveline.” He nodded towards the girl who was devouring everything with her eyes, looking for possible escape routes maybe?

 

Marguerite smiled at them noticing how soft Jack’s voice was, trying to put them at ease no doubt, the Matriarch also noticed how the girl with the backpack -Ava- flinched at any sudden movement or loud noise, and clenched her fist around the strap of the backpack. -What is in there that is so important to her?- While the other one -Eveline- looked ready to fight her if she so much as raised her voice, this was going to be a long night.

 

“Why don’t you two sit down and I’ll make you something to eat? How does waffles sound, with a side of hashbrowns and sunny side up eggs?” Marguerite gauged their reactions, they seemed to silently communicate with each other, before nodding at the same time. - Co-dependency maybe? This was going to be an even longer night.-  Marguerite turned to see Eveline and Jack engaged in an intense staring contest while Ava looked like she was trying to merge with her backpack given how hard she was clutching it to herself.

 

Watching as Jack took a deliberate sip of his coffee he raised a challenging eyebrow as he set down the mug. Eveline extended a hand towards her sister eyes never once leaving Jack’s as Ava rummaged through her backpack and produced a bottle of water, giving it to her sister. Who deliberately unscrewed the cap and took a slow swig of the clear liquid. Black eyebrow raised mockingly.

 

Marguerite rolled her eyes at the antics of her husband, -skittish one it is then-, “Ava, sweetie would you mind helping me out for a bit; I’m afraid my joints aren’t what they used be.” Marguerite waited patiently as Ava slowly slipped off of the chair, placing the backpack she clutched so closely to her between her chair and her sisters. Eveline slowly reaching down and picking up the bag, placing it in her lap as she continued her stare off with Jack. -Seriously, what is in that backpack?-

 

Ava moved silent as a ghost, she just seemed to glide over to Marguerite head cocked to the side as she looked to where the older woman was pointing. Carefully taking out the pots, pans and the occasional measuring cup and a bowl, Ava waited patiently for Marguerite to start. When she had gathered all of the cooking ingredients. Keeping her voice soft and steady Marguerite directed Ava with how to make the waffle mix from scratch. Soon the only sounds coming from the kitchen was Marguerite’s soft encouragements, the _swishing_ of a whisk through batter, and the _sizzling_ from the eggs and hashbrowns.

 

Ah, Domestic bliss. Marguerite was suddenly thankful that Lucas slept like a rock and Zoe was busy with her Masters. She had a feeling that they would spook the poor girls and the minimal progress that they made would be lost. Careful not to make Ava uncomfortable Marguerite let Ava go back to the table, -mostly because she didn’t trust a ten year old around a stove.- Where the backpack was once again handed back to Ava, who seemed a bit more comfortable, no longer staring at it intently and no longer clutching it like a lifeline, but she still stared at it thoughtfully and still had a firm grip on it. -Baby steps Marguerite, baby steps.-

 

When the food was done Marguerite placed a plate in front of both girls first, filling their plates to the brim, while she made a bit for herself and for her husband. Who conceded the staring contest to Eveline who looked like the cat that caught the canary. Before receiving a reproachful look from her sister. -How odd, it was a harmless game wasn’t it?- Marguerite continued to talk softly to Ava, -gentle encouragements to eat, soft voices seemed to work best- as Jack engaged Eveline in idle chatter trying to suss out what happened, and how they got here.

 

When the food was gone, -more accurately, when Eveline’s, Marguerite’s and Jack’s food was gone and about a third of Ava’s-, Jack decided it was time to have a story, their story.

 

Ava nodded at him locking eyes with him more solemn and serious than a child should have to be, “What I’m about to show you is something you Absolutely. Can. Not. Repeat. Ever.” Ava rummaged through her bag bringing out a flash drive, sliding it across the table to Jack. She also took out some folders, sliding those across to Marguerite. “I know it's going to be a bit shocking but I think you would want to see those first, before we tell you anything. I couldn’t understand most of what was written but do you think you might?”

 

Jack stared at the flash drive as Marguerite shifted through the documented pages, her face growing paler and paler. -What did they do these girls?- Marguerite slammed the folder close at the sight of a picture, E-004 ‘Ava’. Startling Ava and causing Eveline to move Ava away from the table. Jack placed a hand on Marguerite’s shoulder, as she opened the folder to where she left off.

 

The mutilated tiny body, with fungus growing out of it as the veins turned black and bulged against pale skin making the already malnourished body that much more skeletal. The fungus growing white in the next photo before full crusting over and breaking. The tiny body no longer suffering from the effects of the virus. But that was only pictures from Experiment 1.

 

“Do the experiments get worse?” Marguerite asked deceptively calm, her voice carried over through the silence as she looked at Ava. Ava looked down her hand clasped tightly in Eveline’s, before giving a small nodd. Marguerite breathed deeply in through her nose as Jack tried to calm her down. “I see. What exactly were they testing you for?”

 

Ava bit her lip as Eveline locked gazes with her. “You don’t have to tell them, Ava.”

 

Ava smiled at her sister before she shook her head. “If they learn what I am maybe they won’t be so scared.” Turning her head back to the Matriarch of the Baker family, “I’m, for lack of a better word, the ‘cure’. I was injected with the E-necrotoxin when I was an embryo, apparently. It hurt ever since I could remember. It still hurts a lot.” Ava grimaces in pain, before she continues, “Eveline is a bioweapon, I’m her bioweapon made to stop her if things go” Ava pauses for a second trying to think of a word. “Bad.” Ava finishes lamely.  

 

Marguerite, Jack and Eveline all looked at Ava with varying looks of disbelief. Eveline was the first to break the silence. “‘Bad.’ That was the best adjective you could come up with?” Eveline turns to the Baker’s to clarify. “What she means is apocalyptic.”

 

Jack and Marguerite nodded, “Yeah, we kind of figured that’s what she meant.”

 

“We wanted to get away, the people we were with they did something to Eveline,” Ava looks at Eveline silently asking for permission, when Eveline nods Ava continues, “they programed her to want a family, or at least that’s what the note says. And well, we really didn’t know what they were going to do with us.Because I’ll die without Eveline, and Eveline will become unstable without me.”

 

Jack looked at Ava, lips pulled into a deep frown as he contemplated something. “Are you programed with a need for a family too?”

 

Ava cocked her head confused. “I don’t think so, I mean they might have done something I don’t know what though.” Ava hummed considering it, as Marguerite flipped through the folder trying to find something.

 

Marguerite let out a sigh, “They didn’t program you with anything because for the majority of the time you were in such extreme pain that they had to keep you on life support, or they were experimenting on you, with your sister’s virus.” Marguerite closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. “They wouldn’t risk their one successful ‘cure’ when all of the rest failed miserably.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“They tortured you repeatedly and all you can say is ‘Oh.’ What is wrong with you?”

 

Ava pursed her lips together as she looked at her sister, trying to think of something. “At least I wasn’t brainwashed to do something. I mean, sure I don’t really remember much of my early childhood because of pain. But at least I’m not  brainwashed, besides Whoever made us are gonna be looking for both me and Evie, that means the scary people again.” Ava frowned thinking hard. “It might be for the best if Evie and I leave.”

 

Marguerite bolted from her chair as she started to counter Ava. But stopped when Jack placed his hand on top of hers. He looked at Ava, before standing up and addressing both of the young girls. “Ava is right. The people who are going to be looking for you two are going to be scary, and they are going to be so far out of my league it isn’t even funny. However, we have a little leeway since you two came literally right before a hurricane. Which won’t pass for a while yet, enough time for us to familiarize ourselves with everything. Let me see your backpack Ava,” Jack delved into the backpack, hemming and hawing before pulling out a pistol. Ignoring Marguerite’s gasp, and Eveline’s whistle, Jack looked at Ava eyes serious, “Do you know how to use this?”  When Ava shook her head, Jack let out a sigh of relief as did Marguerite. “Have you ever used it before?” When Ava shook her head again Jack let out another sigh of relief. “Good. That means you have  no bad habbits going into this. And I can drill you to make sure you won’t have them when you handle a pistol.”

 

Jack turned to Eveline his eyes still serious, when Eveline shook her head at him. Eveline’s eyes just as serious as his, “Don’t teach me I already have a weapon,” At Jack’s eyebrow raise Eveline continued, “I can control people, I vomit out black mold that takes control over a person and breaks their mind. Ava can stop me yes, but if I lose control over myself there is only so much that Ava can handle before her necrotoxin kills her, and since her immune system is worse than mine is. She’ll die first.” Eveline pauses throat muscles convulsing slightly as she tries to calm down. “She dies first every time. And it’s because someone thought it was a good idea to put necrotoxin into an embryo. They said that she would be able to handle more with age but that’s the thing. I’ll get stronger too, and she will still. Die. First. So, don’t teach me. Teach Ava because in the end if someone has to kill me I would rather it be my sister. And if learning how to shoot a firearm gives her an edge over me over _anyone_ then do it.”

 

Ava stared at her sister, shock coursing through her as Eveline maintained eye contact with Jack. “Evie…” When Jack nodded in assets Eveline turned and gave a small smile to Ava, eyes dampened with tears. “All this time you were afraid of losing me. Isn’t it ironic how things shift? We both know that one day you’re going to be gone and I’ll run out of medicine that can usually keep me stable. And when that day comes I want you to be able to handle it. I don’t want some random stranger coming and killing me, I want you to be the one. We are both living on borrowed time your immune system will crash or I’ll go crazy. Let’s go crazy and sickly together.”

 

Ava couldn’t stop herself from embracing her sister tightly, trembling against her as she tried to stifle her sobs. Her heartbreaking for her sister who always seemed to know things before she did. Pulling back giving her sister a watery smile.

 

“Crazy and sickly together, then.”  

  
  



	2. Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava Freaks. Marguerite gets irritated. Jack is good at multi-tasking. And Eveline, is making friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but hopefully decent quality?

_ This sucks.  _

 

Ava yelped, as the pistol went off in her hands for the umpteenth time. Her frame shaking, with her ears still ringing from the loud -why must everything be so  _ loud?-  _ discharge; with her grip going slack as the gun slipped from her fingers colliding with the grainy dirt of the cellar. Her heart fluttering in its bone cage, as she gulped in air. Counting backwards from one hundred. She could never make it past sixty.

 

**Ninety-nine. Ninety-eight. Ninety-seven. Ninety-six. Ninety-five. Ninety-four. Ninety-three. Ninety-two. Ninety-one. Ninety.**

 

Eveline sitting in a well worn chair, legs pulled up underneath her, as she scanned through the contents of the flash drive on a borrowed laptop. Eyes not leaving the current article she addressed her frantic sister in a bored drawl.

 

“You might be able to hit the target if you opened your eyes.”

 

Eyes still shut Ava gave a rude gesture, that she saw one of the scientists make before Evie killed them, in Eveline’s direction. Not being able to communicate with words, people have managed to find ways to get their point across. Well, there are some drawbacks. 

 

With the firm rap of knuckles against the back of her head, from Jack, being at the foremost. But hearing Eveline’s indignant squawk of protest when Marguerite took away the laptop, -If you can't play nice Eveline, you're not going to play at all-, was truly a beautiful sound.

 

“Breathe, Ava. Breathe.” The stern tone Jack’s voice took when confronting Ava, was a stark contrast to how he's been with her through their brief acquaintance ship. 

 

_ -sure, once I'm done freaking out, I'll get right on that.- _

 

**Eighty-nine. Eighty-eight. Eighty-seven. Eighty-six. Eighty-five. Eighty-four. Eighty-three. Eighty-two. Eighty-one. Eighty.**

 

Dark swirling feelings, coiling around Ava’s- stomach, twisting and tightening with every fluttering heartbeat. -Remember to breathe, Ava.-  

 

Lips pursed into a firm line, Ava resolutely glared at the glass mason jars lining the brick wall of the basement. Thinking back onto what she and Eveline had escaped. -No. Never, ever,  _ ever,  _ again. We had enough of people lying to us, using us,  _ hurting us _ . Mia, we  _ trusted you.- _

 

_ Bang-Bang-Bang.  _

 

Eveline raised a sardonic brow, as Ava held the smoking  pistol and glared mutinously at the shattered remains of the formerly intact jars. Her frame unnaturally still, as the white crusting calcium coated the handle of the pistol.

 

The surging turbulent emotions, raging just beneath the surface as the constant hum of the generator worked to keep the lights working. The lights flickering ever so softly, as Jack stared with both eyebrows faintly raised and Marguerite’s eyes softened just so. 

 

-Never.  _ Ever. Again.- _

 

The pelting rain pounding a steady beat against the roof and walls. Ava’s muscles pulled taut against the maelstrom brewing in her. The rhythmic  _ pitter-patter, pitter-patter, _ was so  _ loud. Why is everything so loud?! _

 

**Seventy-nine. Seventy-eight. Seventy-seven. Seventy-six. Seventy-five. Seventy-four. Seventy-three. Seventy-two. Seventy-one. Seventy.**

 

-va. 

 

Ava.

 

_ Ava. _

 

**_Ava._ **

 

Warmth was suddenly encasing Ava’s face. Appendages -thumbs? Slightly calloused though.- rubbing just over her cheekbones in an effort to calm her. 

 

“Ava, c’mon girl. Breathe with me.’ a gruff voice -it was very masculine, Jack?- called gently. ‘In. Then wait for five seconds. Then out. In. Five seconds. Out. You're safe Ava, you and Eveline both are safe.” 

 

Gasping in desperately needed air, Ava frantically looked around with her blurry vision, rapidly blinking to clear it. Her hands grasping at the floor, her nails bending as she clawed at the wood floor.  _ Wood? _ But wasn't the labs floor linoleum? 

 

**Sixty-nine. Sixty-eight. Sixty-seven. Sixty-six. Sixty-five. Sixty-four. Sixty-three. Sixty-two. Sixty-one. Sixty.**

 

Feeling something shift and maneuver in her diaphragm, before steadily crawling its way up. Slithering its way up her throat then splintering off towards her nasal cavity. Heaving a wet cough, as the white glob impacted soundly against the flooring. The moist white substance dripped from her eyes, nose and ears. Cultivating in a wet, clumpy mass, tendrils branching out towards Eveline. 

 

“Jack!” 

 

“Ava!”

 

_ It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Evie make them stop! Make it QUIET!! _

 

A prick of a needle, a sharp pain pierced the skin on her neck as the white glob solidified and crumbled. Bloodied hands folding under her weight Ava passed out. Body curling into a fetal position, as her arms curled around her head, covering her ears. 

 

She never made it past sixty. But at least it's quiet. 

 

XxxxXxxxX

 

Eveline stared at the solidified calcium, that was half a second away from impaling Marguerite -who yanked Eveline behind her-, crumble to powder. -Why did I let her do this tonight? I should have waited.- tearing her gaze from the necrotoxin lining the ground in front of them to Jack cradling Ava as she curled in on herself. 

 

“I should have never let Jack do this, with her.”  Marguerite pursed her lips in agitated disapproval, as her hands clenched into fists. Her eyes locking with Eveline’s. “Who is ‘them’, and what did they do to you two?” 

 

Eveline glared at the floor, crusty with the calcified necrotoxin, “They made it loud. And it was  _ always _ loud in Ava’s room.” Eveline shuffled her feet against the wood flooring, hands fidgeting against her dress. “‘Them’ are the people that hurt us. Ava could tell you more, she is the smart one.”

 

Eveline turned her eyes to Jack as he made his way towards them. As the basement door swung open and a young man vaulted down the stairs, crowbar in hand and a battle cry on his lips.

 

“Lucas Theodore Baker. You  _ will  _ put that crowbar down, or so help me  _ god. _ ”  Marguerite snapped at the man, hand gently holding Eveline’s shoulder as she leveled her son with a glare. “And good lord, try to be quiet, these girls are already spooked.” 

 

Lucas looked vaguely confused as he glanced between Marguerite and Jack, then to the two girls. One of which was cradled against his father. The fuck? The other, Lucas shuddered as the girl his mother had a hold on glared at him, with grey dead eyes, like the eyes of a corpse. He had a feeling she would rip him apart if he so much as breathed the wrong way. 

 

Lucas coughed slightly, breaking the staring contest, scratching the back of his head slightly. 

 

“Uh, Hi? I guess.”

 

“Hi.”

 

Jack sighed, adjusting his grip on Ava so she's being cradled in one arm before placing a hand in between Eveline’s shoulder blades and leading her out of the basement before she could start something with his son. 

 

“Let's get you two to bed. You could probably use the rest.” when Eveline opened her mouth to argue, Jack raised an eyebrow at her. “Lucas can probably decrypt that computer for you, a good start at  _ building friendships. _ ” 

 

Lucas flinched at that, before giving a strained smile. 

  
“Yeah, lasting friendship. Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I can't have nice things.


End file.
